Backgammon is one the oldest games in the world. In certain versions, backgammon is a wagering game which combines elements of chance and skill. In backgammon, two players play against each other for a stake. The stake is not limited to being actual money, and in some cases, the stakes includes one or more points. One way that the stake can change in a game of backgammon is through the use of a doubling cube. The doubling cube is typically used when playing in backgammon tournaments or games over the Internet. The doubling cube provides a way to raise the stakes of a game.
During a game of backgammon, a first player who thinks that she has the advantage can turn the doubling cube and announce a double. This can be done at the start of the first player's turn and before the dice have been rolled. If the second player refuses the double, the second player immediately loses the current stake and game play ends. If the second player accepts the double, the stakes are doubled, and the second player becomes the owner of the doubling cube. That is, the second player has the exclusive right to announce the next double.
If the course of the game changes, and the owner of the doubling cube judges that he has the advantage in the game, he can announce another double. If the first player refuses the double, she now loses the doubled stake. On the other hand, if the first player accepts the double, the game goes on with stakes that are four times the original value.
In backgammon, being the owner of the doubling cube provides that player certain power in the game. A player in possession of the doubling cube can use it to force his opponent to make the decision of whether to concede the game at the current stakes or continue to play the game for double the stakes and at a decided disadvantage. There is no limit to how many times the stake can be doubled in backgammon. However, the right to announce a raise or double switches from one player to the other every time it is exercised. Thus, one player cannot constantly raise the stakes of the game.
Other wagering games include mechanisms through which players can force their opponents to make tough wagering choices, such as whether to continue game play at heightened stakes or forfeit the game. Poker is one example. In a game of poker, players can makes raises by betting. A player's opportunity to win in a game of poker is limited by his ability to match the amounts wagered by his opponents. Having a large bankroll is an advantage in poker because a player often makes betting decisions in the game based on the size of his chip stack in relation to his opponent's chip stack. As is often the case, players with less money are forced out of games by excessive wagering or raising by other players with larger bankrolls.
The popularity of many wagering game depends on its ability to attract casual participants, as well as more serious players. Casual players or players who have less experience or less money to back up their wagering activities may be hesitant to play against other players with higher levels of skill and/or larger bankrolls. It is desirable to provide wagering games that appeal to a wide range of players having disparate backgrounds, skills, and interest levels, as well as different bankroll sizes.
Accordingly, there is an existing need to provide different wagering control features which can be used in wagering games to avoid situations where players are betting more than they wish to risk and to enable players to continue playing a game when they otherwise may have folded.